Lugar Nenhum na Itália
by RomanaIV
Summary: Uma reunião para se livrar de um probleminha. E um plano do mal que com certeza vai gerar confusões.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Olá pessoas. Tudo bem com vcs? Eu estou viva, na medida do possível. Venho aqui trazer mais uma fic minha. Outra história que surgiu do nada, mas que alguns aspectos dela eu venho projetando há tempos.

Não, eu não esqueci da minha trilogia do miojo. Sim, vai ser uma trilogia. Ainda vou irrita-los muito. Hehehe...

Mas vamos falar sobre essa fic aqui.

É uma historia atual, que foge do estilo "luta entre deuses". É sobre o dia a dia comum. Pelo menos até agora. Sabem como sou (ou não). Gosto de coisas nosense e comédia, e tenho certeza de que vou apelar para elas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Essa fic vai para frente? Não sei. Será concluída? Também não sei. É o futuro (e os leitores) que vão dizer se continua ou não.

Como dizia, a fic já começa meio nosense, pois mistura personagens do lost canvas com a série clássica. Sim, se você não quer saber spoilers do canvas ou acha ridículo colocar os personagens das duas séries juntas, não leia.

Sabem também que gosto de torturar alguns pobres coitados... (que o digam aioria, miro e radamanhys).

Leiam ai, se tiverem coragem.

Beijos direto da casa do julgamento =*


	2. Pessoas malvadas criam planos malvados

Era uma noite bonita na capital Grega. Nas ruas, todos que passavam tinham quase a obrigação de parar um pouco e observar o céu. As estrelas pareciam brilhar mais forte, como se anunciassem a previa de um evento significativo. Porém, para um dos transeuntes, nem as estrelas nem o céu noturno eram importantes naquele momento. A menos, é claro, que uma chuva vinda do dana atrapalhasse seus planos para aquela noite. Apesar de estar dirigindo seu carro, tinha medo de que durante o rápido momento de sair dele e chegar até o seu objetivo naquela noite, uma chuva repentina pudesse estragar-lhe o cabelo, que tão cuidadosamente arrumara.

Dispensara o motorista. Ele não precisava de testemunhas. Não, ele não cometeria nenhum crime, nem realizaria nenhum ato que pudesse transformá-lo num procurado. Se algo tivesse que ser feito, seria pelas mãos de outro, e não as dele. Não sujaria as impecáveis e lindas mãos. A essa altura observou que estava numa região mais afastada do centro. Região esta que poderia ser dita como "perigosa". Consultou o gps do carro. Infelizmente, não estava enganado. Era por ali mesmo.

As ruas eram esburacadas e não havia viva alma nelas. Podia perceber que era observado através das janelas fechadas. O lugar parecia ter toque de recolher. O que não seria surpresa, a julgar pela aparência precária. Parecia que ali era um território de guerra. Continuou fazendo seu caminho, tomando cuidado com os buracos. Tinha medo de estragar seu carro novo. Finalmente, pareceu chegar no local combinado.

Parou o carro e observou. Era uma casa antiga. Não parecia ser uma mansão, mas também era muito melhor do que todas as outras casas da rua. Parecia abandonada e sua pintura esverdeada tornava-a a única coisa colorida por lá. Todas as outras casas pareciam ser fantasmagóricas com suas cores cinzentas. Parecia ter dois andares. Olhou-a de alto a baixo mais uma vez e suspirou. Antes de descer, tirou a carta convite do bolso, como se quisesse apenas ter certeza de que não virara na curva errada. Era uma carta manuscrita, com a letra feita as pressas, mas ainda assim tinha classe. O assunto já conhecia, lera tantas vezes que acabara decorando o conteúdo. Era algo que havia se transformado num incomodo para ele há alguns meses. Só queria confirmar mesmo o endereço. Era ali. Contrariado, desceu do carro. Uma única vez olhou para o céu noturno. Nada especial. Caminhou até o bonito portão de ferro, desenhado e cheio de floreios. Tocou a campainha.

Não havia interfone. E também a comum pergunta de "quem é" não veio de lugar nenhum. O portão foi aberto automaticamente, como um convite ao desconhecido. Desconhecido? Não, não seria tanto. Conhecia o autor da carta. Não se falavam há anos, é verdade, mas sabia que não havia mudado. Adentrou a propriedade e fez seu caminho pelo jardim mal cuidado. Lá dentro, a porta foi aberta por uma bonita moça de cabelos ruivos. Sem deixar que ele proferisse qualquer palavra, ela fez um gesto pedindo silencio e outro para que ele a seguisse. Sem escolhas, fez o que a moça dizia. Não sem observar a decoração rústica da casa. Parecia que fora a casa de um antigo nobre inglês que fora a falência. Grandes estantes guardavam uma memorável coleção de armas, de todos os tipos, em especial facas, espadas e adagas. Também parecia que ninguém tirava o pó há anos. Não era uma fina camada de poeira, era grossa. Por ser observador, aquilo o incomodava. Torceu o nariz, tentando ignorar e continuou a seguir a moça.

Ela parou diante de uma bonita porta dupla de madeira, na qual também haviam desenhos talhados. Flores? É, pareciam flores. Sem tempo para as flores. A moça abriu a porta e ele se viu diante de uma magnífica mesa de jantar. É, assim como toda a casa, a sala de jantar fora magnífica no passado. Uma grandiosa mesa retangular de cedro, na qual parecia haver lugar para umas 30 pessoas. O chão também era de madeira, e as paredes pintadas num tom salmão. Um lindo lustre digno de reis pendia no teto. Mas estava apagado. A pouca iluminação provinha de algumas velas acesas sobre a mesa. Também não havia comida sobre ela. O que havia era apenas algumas taças de vinho. Nas paredes, mais armas penduradas. A atmosfera era escura e parecia haver uma estranha nevoa ali, embora tivesse certeza de que não era verdade. Após os segundos que passara observando o cenário, seus olhos finalmente prenderam-se nas pessoas sentadas a mesa. Contou cinco.

- Está atrasado. – disse o que parecia estar mais próximo a ele, numa das laterais da mesa. O sorriso maníaco na face não era o convite mais agradável para fazer parte daquela estranha reunião.

- Eu nunca me atraso. Tenho fama para manter e negócios a conduzir. Diferente de você, de quem nunca ouvi falar em vida. – o ultimo a chegar finalmente sentou-se a mesa.

- Você é chato, Afrodite. Foi só uma brincadeira. – pareceu se curvar como uma criança que leva bronca, mas o sorriso ainda estava estampado nos lábios.

- E você não sabe fazer gracinhas, Kardia.

- Bem, ignorando Kardia...

- Hey! – reclamou o indignado escorpiano.

- ...Ignorando Kardia, devo desejar-lhes boas vindas, Afrodite. Creio que não teve problemas para achar o lugar. – sorriu Saga, tomando um gole do vinho.

- Poderia ter escolhido um lugarzinho mais bonito, não é? Nem parece você, escolhendo um lugar tão fim de mundo. Além disso, se eu soubesse que a sua reunião não passava de uma festinha de reencontro de antigos "amigos" eu não teria gasto a sola do meu maravilhoso sapato francês.

- Não foi ele que escolheu o lugar, Florzinha. A casa é uma de minhas propriedades.

- Tinha que ser você, não é, Carlo? Não tem o mínimo de classe. Nem cuidados com a limpeza da casa.

- Sabe que não gosto que usem esse nome! Agora é melhor que fique quieto...

- Se não o que? Vai atirar contra mim? Sei muito bem que após todos esses anos você se tornou um criminoso procurado.

- Eu sou o chefe da máfia! Tenho mais dinheiro e subordinado do que você com sua grifezinha idiota.

- Olha lá como fala da minha grife! A _Rose_ é reconhecida mundialmente! - fez um momento de silencio e acrescentou – Ou era, até ela aparecer.

- Ela... – MdM parecia concordar com Dite apenas naquilo: o ódio que sentiam pela jovem chamada Saori.

- Calminha ai, pessoal. Não viemos aqui para brigar. – Saga parecia muito tranqüilo. – Deixem eu falar porque os trouxe aqui. Depois vocês podem se matar se quiserem.

- De preferência que eu mate os dois... – Kardia passou a comprida e afiada unha vermelha pelos lábios, num gesto sensual e ameaçador.

-Eu achava melhor você não ter convidado esse viciado do Kardia, Saga.

- Que é francês? Melhor eu aqui a você. Alias, ainda não entendi o que esta fazendo aqui. Você é dono de que? Uma sorveteria, não é?

Camus manteve a frieza e pareceu ignorar os comentários de escorpião.

- Continue, Saga, por favor... – pediu educadamente o ruivo.

Após tomar mais um gole de vinho, Saga levantou-se. Deu uma breve olhada ao redor, parecendo que ia dar a noticia do século. Tirou uma foto do bolso e mostrou-a.

- Antigos companheiros, o que temos nesta foto?

- A maior idiota que eu vi na minha vida. – Dite reclamou.

- Uma usurpadora. – Camus foi sucinto.

- Uma pirralha mimada que está acabando com nossas vidas. – concluiu Kardia.

-Exatamente. Senhoras e senhores, esta é Saori Kido. – fez uma pausa triunfal e estratégica – Como todos sabem, há menos de um ano o famoso empresário Mitsumasa Kido faleceu, e toda a sua herança passou para as mãos de Saori, sua única herdeira. E foi ai que começou nosso inferno.

- Inferno? Nem o inferno a quer. – Afrodite cruzou os braços. Saga mandou-lhe um olhar de "não me atrapalhe" e continuou com o discurso.

- Saori ainda está no colegial, mas parece disposta a mexer em tudo que o avô fez. A forma através da qual ela está administrando a empresa está prejudicando nosso negócios. Você, Afrodite, sabe melhor do que ninguém.

- Ela iniciou no ramo da moda há menos de seis meses. E já está em primeiro lugar! Deixou para trás até mesmo a minha _Rose_! Isso é inadmissível!

- Ela também criou uma rede de restaurantes. – Camus comentou – Está passando por cima de todas as outras. E também tirou o primeiro lugar da minha rede de comida francesa. Eu não tinha concorrentes até ela aparecer. E aposto que aquela garota nem sabe fritar um ovo. – apesar de parecer calmo, era obvio que o francês estava muito irritado.

- E ela também esta mexendo tanto com essas coisas de política, segurança e investimentos, que meus negócios estão indo de mal a pior. – MdM falava enquanto tomava vinho – Já perdi dois de meus fies subordinados. Como se pode ser da máfia se não há mais segurança para os mafiosos?

- Ela tirou meu colégio.

Todos olharam para a única pessoa calada ali. Se parecia muito com Saga, mas ao mesmo tempo eram diferentes. Não, não era o irmão gêmeo dele. Como era mesmo o nome?...Ah, não era relevante ali.

- Sim, esqueci. Esqueci de apresentar-lhes a Aspros. Ex diretor do maior colégio de Athenas.

- Um ex-professor? O que um ex-professor faz aqui? – Afrodite olhou de Aspros para Saga.

- Deixe que eu mesmo explico minha questão, Afrodite... – ele se levantou – Eu e Saga nos conhecemos há tempos também, e ele foi muito bondoso em me convidar para esta reuniãozinha. Principalmente porque tenho um trunfo na manga.

Os olhares ao redor brilharam de curiosidade.

- Eu era o diretor do colégio. E, claro, O falecido velho Mitsumasa era um de nosso principais parceiros. Mas quando ele morreu e a neta assumiu, ela achou que eu não era um bom diretor-administrador. Que eu era perigoso para os alunos. Dá pra acreditar? Logo eu, uma pessoa tão boa e simpática. Ela "gentilmente" me tirou do cargo de chefe. E, não se contentou com isso, também me expulsou do cargo de professor! Como diretor ela colocou um de quem nunca ouvi fala na vida, um tal de Shion. E como professor, ela teve a ousadia de colocar meu irmão Defteros. Alias, ela não colocou meu irmão. Ela colocou uma cópia minha ali, visto que pelo que eu soube, meu irmão tem se passado por mim.

- Que triste historinha. Um professor demitido e revoltado. Haha. – como sempre, Kardia foi sarcástico.

-E você escorpião? Tem razão melhor que nós para estar aqui? – perguntou Afrodite, que parecia ser o mais falante do grupo.

- Eu não preciso de motivo. Eu estou aqui porque quero estar. E não tenho nada a declarar a esse respeito.

- Então fique calado.

- Não me chame para a briga, Afrodite...

- Não estou.

-Vocês ai, parem de discutir.

- Você não manda em mim, Máscara. – o sueco cruzou os braços.

- Crianças, acalmem-se. Por favor... – pediu Saga. Era estranho ele estar tão tranqüilo. – Escutem o resto do meu plano...

Fizeram silêncio e olharam para o geminiano, aguardando que ele terminasse a explicação. Este olhou para o outro geminiano. Mais uma vez, Aspros tomou a palavra:

- Meu trunfo é este. A pessoa que vocês vêem na foto do Saga é a Saori. O que acham desta aqui? – tirou uma foto do bolso e mostrou-a.

- Também é a Saori. – disse Afrodite imediatamente – Só que parece mais acabada. Acho que não tinha ido ao salão.

-Não. Não é a Saori. É uma garota de uma pequena cidade italiana. Se chama Sasha.

- Por que alguém batizaria uma cidade de Sasha? – indagou Kardia.

- Não, idiota. O nome da menina na foto é Sasha. – reclamou MdM impacientemente.

- Elas são gêmeas? São idênticas. – até Camus parecia surpreso.

- Se são gêmeas, eu não sei. Um conhecido meu que viajava pela Itália me passou a informação. Só sei que vamos trocar uma pela outra. – sorriram Saga e Aspros.

Seguiu-se um breve momento de silencio, como sempre interrompido por peixes.

- Esse é o maravilhoso plano de vocês? Trocar uma pela outra?

- Sim. –sorriu um – A tal da Sasha é menina de interior. Não tem conhecimento nenhum de mundo. Vamos ter total controle da empresa Kido, assim que ela se transformar na Saori.

- Simples e obvio. Tão óbvio que ninguém imaginaria. – sorriu o outro.

- Isso é...absurdamente ridículo. – Espantou-se Camus.

- É tão ridículo que pode dar certo. – Afrodite olhou para o francês.

- Eu preferia mata-la de uma vez... – disse MdM.

- Eu entendo, Deathmask. Mas sabe que não podemos sujar nossas mãos. –falou Aspros. – Pense bem. É um plano muito fácil de ser executado. E os resultados finais...não apenas tiraríamos a concorrência que vai contra nossos próprios negócios, como também assumiríamos a empresa. Além disso, depois de feita a troca. Creio que poderia colocar a Saori na sua..er..coleção de cabeças lá no térreo.

O canceriano sorriu triunfante.

- Ótimo. Estou dentro.

- Eu também. – comentou o francês, tomando um gole do vinho. – Estou curioso para saber até onde essa loucura vai.

- E eu! Quero brincar também. –sorriu escorpião.

Todos olharam para Afrodite, que parecia ser o mais receoso.

- Dite...?

- Tem certeza de que isso não vai manchar minha ficha, não é?

-Absoluta. Pode confiar em nós. – sorriu Saga – Afinal, somos velhos amigos, não somos?

- Sim, sim... Ahh, vamos. Não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo.

-Senhores, um brinde. – sugeriu Aspros. – A um futuro brilhante e promissor. E sem Saori em nossos caminhos.

Assim, todos brindaram rapidamente. Depois combinaram mais algumas coisas sobre o plano e fizeram seus caminhos de volta para casa. E continuaram suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou fosse acontecer.

...

Alguns dias depois...

Era uma ensolarada manhã. Cansado de seu escritório monótono, Shion caminhava pelos jardins do colégio. Apesar de estarem em Athenas, o Athena High School (nome nada sugestivo), parecia mais um colégio europeu ou americano, com sua grande quantidade de prédios e grandes campos. "Uma pequena Oxford", como afirmava seu falecido amigo Mitsumasa Kido. Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando fora atingido no rosto por nada mais nada menos que uma bolada.

- Shiryu! Olha o que você fez! Matou o diretor!

...

Viva, terminei o primeiro capítulo! Não sei pra onde essa fic vai andar! Mas agradeço desde já reviews! Aqui não posso apelar pelo miojo do Hades...então apelo pela grife do Dite, pela rede de restaurantes do Camus ou até mesmo pela máfia do MdM (?).

Sem previsões para próximo capítulo. Mas vai ter comédia sim. Beijos. Até a proximaaaaa...*some


	3. Como planegar viagens

Era uma ensolarada manhã. Cansado de seu escritório monótono, Shion caminhava pelos jardins do colégio. Apesar de estarem em Athenas, o Athena High School (nome nada sugestivo), parecia mais um colégio europeu ou americano, com sua grande quantidade de prédios e grandes campos. "Uma pequena Oxford", como afirmava seu falecido amigo Mitsumasa Kido. Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando fora atingido no rosto por nada mais nada menos que uma bolada.

- Shiryu! Olha o que você fez! Matou o diretor!

- E essa agora. Matei o diretor. – Shiryu e os outros correram para acudir o pobre Shion, que estava caído no chão.

- Hey, hey. O que está havendo ai? – Aiacos era o professor de educação física. E também o responsável por estar de olho nos garotos que jogavam futebol: Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Yato.

- Nada. Eu estou bem. – Shion levantou-se rapidamente – Esses garotos são perigosos com uma bola nos pés. – Emendou, massageando a própria cabeça. Os quatro sorriram sem graça. Aiacos deu o sorrisinho mal humorado de sempre.

- Desculpa, Shion sensei. – Shiryu estava sério e sem graça. Era um dos mais responsáveis ali e sentia de verdade por ter acertado o coitado do Shion.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas Shiryu. – depois virou-se para Aiacos – Não estão cansados? Acabaram de voltar do campeonato estadual...

- Com um troféu. – inconveniente, Yato fez questão de acrescentar.

- Com um troféu...E já estão ai treinando de novo.

-Não podemos parar. – falou o russo – Precisamos nos preparar para o próximo campeonato.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam tirar uns dias de férias.

Todos pularam de susto ao ver Defteros, professor de química e responsável pela turma aparecer do nada como se surgisse do solo.

- Defteros, já disse pra parar com isso... – Shion se recuperava do susto.

- Foi mal. Mas como eu dizia, já tenho uma idéia de como dar uma folga para nós.

- Nós? - Aiacos ergueu a sobrancelha. Obviamente não gostava do geminiano – Você não é do grupo de esportes.

- Mas sou o professor responsável. A maioria deles está na minha classe.

- Eu não estou. – Ikki fez questão de acrescentar.

- Menos o Ikki. – concluiu gêmeos. – Como eu ia dizendo antes da interrupção, tenho o plano perfeito. Vamos pegar carona com o pessoal de ciências. Eu soube que eles vão viajar pra Itália por conta do experimento deles. Acham que vão vencer se levarem um tipo de alga que cresce em certos lagos e tem umas propriedades químicas interessantes... – deu de ombros.

- Eu sou do time de ciências! – Hyoga falou – E você também. Ensina química, esqueceu?

- Mas não sou presidente do clube de ciências! É aquele maldito do...

- Olá! – aquário apareceu, sério como sempre, carregando diversos livros.

- ...Degel... – acrescentou Defteros, entre dentes.

- Olá, Degel. Shion cumprimentou educadamente. O jovem professor estava ali há um ano e já era um dos queridinhos da escola. Os outros alunos também cumprimentaram o professor. Hyoga um pouco mais animadamente. Atrás de aquário vinham Regulus e Shun, os outros integrantes do clube. Ambos carregando livros e alguns tubos de ensaio.

- Oi, pessoas! – o sempre animado e hiperativo Regulus cumprimentou-os. Era menino prodígio e melhor aluno do colégio. Não era bom apenas nas ciências. Participava também dos clubes de esportes, teatro, culinária e dos outros. Sabia até mesmo tricotar. Era tão inteligente e destacado que dava aulas de reforço para outros alunos. Shun era mais tímido, mas tão inteligente quanto o leonino desajeitado.

A maioria respondeu de volta o cumprimento. Pra variar, Aiacos estava sério e Ikki com a cara fechada.

- Degeeeel! Exatamente quem eu queria ver! Escuta, ainda tem vaga na viagem de vocês para a Itália?

- Como?

- O time de futebol precisa tirar umas férias. Descansar. Relaxar. Ficar de papo pro ar. Aproveitar a vida sem preocupação. Se livrar do stress. Se acalmar. Se deixar levar.

- Mas nós não estamos cansad.. – tentou dizer Yato, que foi interrompido pelo geminiano.

- Nada disso. Estou vendo em suas caras. Estão pálidos. Acabados. Magros. Exaustos. Precisam de férias. Shion, você também. Precisa de umas férias. Vamos! Vamos! Por favor! – agora ele pulava feito uma criancinha.

- Bom..se o Degel não se incomodar.

- Ele não se incomoda, não é, Degel?

Se Defteros sabia fazer uma cara fofinha e kawaii de dar pena, ele fez. Mesmo o frio Degel teve que dar o braço a torcer.

- Podem ir sim...

- Espera ai. Se o time de futebol vai com a gente... – Regulus ponderou – Isso significa que...

...

- Chega!

- Desculpe?

- Não dá pra fazer mais isso. Essa luz está me cegando. E essas roupas pinicam. – Shaka levantou-se da cadeira. Estava ali fazendo mais uma sessão de fotos. E, sem dar satisfações ao fotógrafo, dirigiu-se até o agente, que estava sentado confortavelmente tomando chá. – Eu estou fazendo essas fotos há horas. Usando essas roupas estranhas, que obviamente não combinam comigo. E tudo o que você faz é ficar ai tomando chá.

- Que quer que eu faça? – Perguntou Minos, sem expressar nada no olhar.

- Arrume emprego melhor pra mim!

- Pensei que gostasse de ser o modelo principal da grife do Afrodite. – tomou um gole do chá.

- Gostava. Gostava quando ele era rico. Eu recebia bem e usava roupas bonitas. E todos me adoravam. Eu era o centro das atenções! Agora ele está na miséria. E você não arruma outros trabalhos melhores pra mim!

- Ahhn, verdade. Eis o problema: Afrodite pode ter ido a falência, mas ainda é o segundo mais rico e influente do mundo da moda. Só perde para o novo estilista espanhol, que é patrocinado pela Saori.

- El Cid?

- Exatamente. Surgiu do nada. Nem tem trabalhos bons. Está aproveitando porque caiu nas graças da Saori. E foi só. Ah, e ele também tem um rostinho bonito para sair nas fotos deles. Albafica...

- O estranho com quem topei na última inauguração? – Shaka roubou bolinhos do prato de Minos.

-Ele mesmo. Misterioso, calado, socialmente afastado. Parece estar sempre sério.

- Você tem observado muito esse cara.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho observar. Embora eu deva admitir que esse Albafica é imponente.

- Não creio! Estou sendo traído por meu próprio agente! – Shaka fez cara de surpreso.

- Oww, calma lá. Se você não faz sucesso, eu também não faço. Estou do seu lado. Temos que dar um jeito de recuperar seu prestigio. Ou pelo menos, de recuperar o prestigio do Afrodite.

- Derrubando Saori e El Cid...

- Isso. E sei exatamente o que fazer...

- Tem um plano?

- Não. Mas vamos apenas descobrir em que local será a próxima sessão de fotos deles. Daí vamos para lá. E nos resolvemos. Se for preciso tirá-los do caminho...

- Você o fará. Não sujarei minhas mãos lindas e puras.

- Haha, falou o "homem mais próximo de Deus".

...

Dois dias depois...

- Droga, eu sabia que ele ia se atrasar. – Ikki reclamou.

- Calma, nii san – Shun tentava acalmar o leonino. Estavam todos no saguão do aeroporto. Degel lia calmamente um livro. Defteros conversava alguma coisa escolar com Shion. Aiacos cochilava. Regulus andava de um lado pro outro sem conseguir ficar quieto. Yato, Hyoga e Shiryu estavam olhando as lojinhas.

- PESSOAL! CHEGUEEEEI! – Seiya surge correndo. Tropeça e sai bolando.

- A gente tem mesmo que levar ele? – Yato fez careta.

- Mantenham-no longe do material do clube de ciências. – Degel tentava esconder as malas que continham seu precioso material.

Seiya levantou-se e se aproximou, com um grande sorriso, carregando sua mala.

- Por que ele tem que ir com a gente? – Ikki reclamou novamente.

- Ele faz parte do time de esportes... – Aiacos finalmente acordou – Pode ser idiota, mas joga bem.

- Todos aqui? Vamos fazer a contagem. – Assim, Shion começou a fazer a contagem.

...

Naquele mesmo momento, em outro canto do Aeroporto.

- Anda! Anda, Marin! – Saga tentava fazer a moça andar mais rápido.

- Estou indo...

Pareciam um grupo de executivos. Todos usavam terno e carregavam malas pequenas. Saga, Marin, Camus, Kardia e MdM. Afrodite não podia ir com eles, pois teria de ir com a própria empresa. Aspros também iria depois, mas não revelou os motivos.

- Hnf, avião demorado. – Kardia fazia bico e falava sem parar, irritando tanto aquário quanto câncer. Marin permanecia quieta e Saga parecia assustadoramente feliz e tranqüilo.

- E ai, D.M.? Você é italiano, née? Como é a Itália? – escorpião tentava puxar conversa.

- Normal.

- Escorpião, você não sabe ficar quieto, não?

- Nãaao! – ele fez careta para Camus.

-Será que existe alguém mais chato que você nesse mundo? Espero que não. – Camus pediu mentalmente para que Kardia fosse o único chato com quem tivesse que trabalhar.

Os cinco esperavam o avião.

...

Paralelamente, no mesmo aeroporto.

- Anda mais rápido, Minos! Aposto que são eles ali! – Shaka e Minos, disfarçados, andavam pelo aeroporto. Até que finalmente pareceram encontrar aqueles a quem procuravam – Saori, um cara que devia ser o espanhol El Cid, um cara grande com cara de segurança, e aquele cuja face estava estampada em todas as capas de revista, Albafica.

- Eu não acredito que vamos para a Itália! – a garota parecia muito feliz.

- Eu preferia a Espanha. Não sei o que tem de tão interessante nessa Itália. – resmungou o capricorniano.

- Tem uns vilarejos antigos. Exatamente o que a Saori estava procurando.

-Exatamente, Deba. – concordou a moça – A beleza de Albafica deve ser realçada. Nada melhor que um vilarejo deserto e abandonado. Podemos até colocar um clima de morte e desespero. As pessoas adoram tragédias.

- Fazer com que ele pareça um cadáver? – o espanhol pareceu finalmente interessado. Albafica estava mais afastado, ignorando todo mundo.

Shaka e Minos sorriram um para o outro.

- Itália. Parece que finalmente temos o nosso destino.

- Eles não perdem por esperar.

- Que frase de vilão mais clichê. Tem outra não?

- Não. Eu não sei ser mau.

- Não importa. Vamos comprar nossas passagens.

_Fim de outro capitulo. E eu aqui me controlando para a fic não ser de comédia. Sim, ela vai ser de comédia, mas na hora certa. Por enquanto, estamos vendo apenas a apresentação de personagens. Mas não se preocupem, será completamente nosense em pouco tempo..._

_Reviews pelos vilões!_

_Até a próxima ^^_


End file.
